


Are You Thinking Of Me?

by nationalnobody



Series: I Must Be Dreaming [1]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Cashton, Fluff, Implied Pining Michael, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Pining Luke, snuggles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 20:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nationalnobody/pseuds/nationalnobody
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On stage, staring at Michael was kind of like staring at the sun, you really wanted to look but if you did you would definitely be blinded. And by blinded, Luke meant that he would get distracted and probably stuff up the lyrics of a song, forget to strum along with his guitar or trip over his own feet…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are You Thinking Of Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This kinda wrote itself.

There was something about seeing Michael on stage, something captivating. Luke was sure that the fans felt it too, well most of them anyway because somehow, absurdly, some of them didn’t like Michael and it made Luke quite upset that _anyone_ would not like Michael as much as the rest of them. It didn’t make any sense to him. Michael was breathtaking.

Luke really did try to avoid staring at Michael while they were performing because _damn,_ he’d really fuck something up if he looked at the boy for too long.

On stage, staring at Michael was kind of like staring at the sun, you _really_ wanted to look but if you did you would definitely be blinded. And by blinded, Luke meant that he would get distracted and probably stuff up the lyrics of a song, forget to strum along with his guitar or trip over his own feet…

Being in love with Michael was messy and hurtful, really, because the other had no idea about his feelings and yet he continued to interact with Luke in such a manner that implied he could possibly like the blonde back.

Of course with Michael it wasn’t that easy and of course he found the need to switch between being suggestive and being cold so frequently. They could go from having the sweetest moment to having a spat within moments and most of the time Luke wasn’t all that sure how he kept up with it.

Hell, Calum had been Michael’s friend for way longer than Luke had and even _he_ had troubling figuring out what was going on with Michael. That boy was a mystery.

“…Luke? Guys, I think he forgot the lyrics.” Calum commented as he padded over to Luke and put his hand over his microphone and pulled the blonde back a little.

“Wha-“

“Stop thinking about baldie over there.” Calum said in a hushed whisper before shoving a red-faced Luke forward and giving Ashton a thumbs up. Luke hurriedly apologised and began to sing as the beat kicked in.

 _‘Fuck, knew this would’ve happened.’_ Luke cursed silently as he began to sing the lyrics to Voodoo Doll. As usual he began heading around the stage, dropping by Calum and singing with him for a bit before walking over to Michael, which was a pretty air-headed decision. He regretted it the second Michael started to lean in close, staring right into Luke’s eyes as he sang.

“… _I can feel you touching even when you’re far away from me._ ” And then Michael pulled away and Luke was so, _so_ glad that Calum had the next few verses because there was no way he’d be able to sing right now, no way in Hell.

Screams, louder than usual, erupted from the crowd. That was the only thing Luke could hear over the noise of his own thoughts. _Yeah, okay, it was a lyric but fuck, did he have to look at me that way?_

Luke quickly made his way back over to Calum; who was looking back at Ashton with a small smile, Luke thought that Calum really needed to be less obvious with that less someone catch on. And so they sang and jumped around together, all the usual stuff, until the concert ended.

With a silly little bow and a heartfelt thank you they disappeared from the stage. Once seated in the car, they all grinned at each other, feeling the same post-performing euphoria.

Midway through the ride back to the hotel, Michael chuckled and nudged Luke, pointing to the two who were snuggled together sleeping. Luke almost frowned, why couldn’t he and Michael be like that?

He opted to smile softly instead, a genuine one, Cal and Ash were so cute when they were together. “The two of them are so…serene?...when they’re together.” Luke would never know how to word it, he wasn’t all that good with this sort of stuff.

“It’s kinda funny cause everyone ‘ships’ you and Ashton.” Michael remarked as he snapped a picture of Ashton and Calum, snickering slightly.

Luke blinked sleepily at the other boy, “Ship?” He asked, confused. He’d seen the word been used on twitter before but he still hadn’t a clue about what it meant.

“Like uh pairings? Kinda like on Facebook back in the day where they used to do that ‘like for a cc’ thing ya know?” Michael explained, hand carding through the lilac hair Luke wanted to pet so badly.

The blonde nodded and before he could prevent it, the words had slipped from his lips, “What about us? Do they ship us?” He cringed at how pathetic he must have sounded to Michael because to himself, he had sounded just…

Michael out-right laughed before smiling that stupid little smile at Luke, “Yeah, yeah they do.” Luke could only grin up at Michael before laying his head against the older boy’s shoulder.

Sighing softly, he spoke soon afterwards, “’M glad they do, ‘cause I do…” The mumbled words trailed off as Luke succumbed to a state of blissful unconsciousness.

If only he’d stayed awake, he would’ve heard the words he’d wanted to hear all this time tumble from Michael’s lips, “I do too…More than you’ll ever know…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> There could possibly be a part two if anybody wants it? 
> 
> ( ´ ▽ ` )ﾉ kik me if you want: shmu.


End file.
